Power of Ancient Magic rewritten
by celticwitch77
Summary: REWRITTEN! In fear and anger after being selected as a Triwizard Champion, Harry's magic reaches out to Hogwarts which reaches out to the Goblet of Fire. Two years later, the binding comes to light. With secrets revealed and help from an unexpected source, will the three bondmates learn to channel the magic and heal Harry in every way? Many thanks to my beta, Criminal Minds Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am only going to say this at the beginning here, because it should be obvious. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. They are all owned by JK Rowling. The plot and any new characters are my own. This is a triad m/m/m; if you do not like it, please do not read. If you favor the Golden Trio, Dumbledore or Ginny/Harry pairing; then please do not read further. I have never liked the Golden Trio, Ginny, Dumbledore or Molly Weasley. Please do not look for it in any of my stories. I must give a lot of thanks for my beta's, Criminal Minds Queen, help with the rewrite of this story. I ask now for patience because updates will be slow and sporadic. I hope everyone likes the new and improved version.**_

**Summer of 1994**

In a hidden room of the castle, four portraits, consisting of two men and two women, began to talk. "Something must be done! I cannot believe that our legacy allows a student to remain abused and being treated the way he has." One of the women huffed.

"The boy does hide most of the evidence behind a glamour." The other woman stated.

"Yes, it is all worrisome, but not the biggest problem." A dark-haired man practically hissed.

"What pray tell is the biggest problem, Salazar?" A red-haired man stated.

"The biggest problem here is that a boy who is heir to two founders and two Sacred 28 houses, is being kept ignorant of who he really is unknowing of the power that he holds because it is bound. People are stealing from him and looking to steal it all which includes Hogwarts but only the Headmaster knows that and wants its for himself."

"Lady Hogwarts, why have you not done something?" One of the women questioned.

"I cannot Lady Rowena. My magic is bound until a student asks for help. It is tied to the Headmaster and the rings of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The boy must reach out himself before I can do anything. The Headmaster is bringing back the Triwizard Tournament. He is hoping to lure Voldemort out and hoping to put the boy into it." The castle stated.

(**October 31, 1994, Harry's POV)**

_I truly do not want to be here. Why choose this night of all nights for the Champion Selection? _I thought as I listened to the selections. Once I heard Cedric's name, I sighed and relaxed a little. I frowned as I heard the Goblet of Fire spark to life once more.

I paled. I just knew what was on the strip of parchment. Dumbledore yelled my name. I tried to sink under the table. However, Hermione kept nudging me. I thought about trying to move but felt frozen in fear. "I don't want this. I don't want to be a champion." I kept mumbling repeatedly.

After my name was yelled for the third time and Hermione practically pushed me off the bench, I rose slowly and started to make the dreadful trek towards the Headmaster. I could feel the anger in the room. I wanted to hide. I wanted my cupboard for the first time in a long time.

"I don't want this. I didn't put my name in there. I didn't." I said over and over despite being ignored.

I felt someone grab my collar. Shock and fear rushed through me. I felt myself being pushed backwards, and I fell to floor. I tried to curl into a ball. Three headmasters closed in on me with voices filled with anger. I felt things closing in around me and saw my uncle ready to beat me. "Please, I didn't do it. I promise to be good. Please, I didn't do it." I cried. I looked towards the other champions but did not actually see them. "Please, help me. I didn't do it. Please, someone help me." I felt a snap like a rubber band breaking. My magic came forward. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. I saw a bolt of magic hit the ceiling before I got lost in my memories.

**(October 31, 1994 Blaise POV)**

The excitement could be felt throughout the entire Great Hall. I watched in boredom as everyone made fools over themselves by betting on who would be selected from each school. I could only shake my head as my eyes scanned the crowd of people inside the enlarged Great Hall. My eyes landed on none other than the emerald-eyed Gryffindor, Harry Potter.

I did not know the boy to either hate or like him; however, I had been watching the boy since the start of the school year. I was curious as to why the boy needed to wear a constant glamour. I watched the people around the boy. I only wondered why no one else seemed to notice.

I could admit to being annoyed with him and his friends. It seemed like the Golden Trio could do no wrong. Yes, they received detention and had points removed; however, I knew that if I or any of my housemates tried to do some of the things that they did, then we would be expelled. It was the unfairness that caused me to react the way I do when around them.

I turned my attention back to my other housemates and periodically glanced back to Potter. He appears to be unhappy and wanting to be someplace other than the Great Hall, and I would almost swear that there is a deep sadness and a lot of secrets hidden in the 14-year-old eyes. Again, I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind. I was just thankful that Draco was not paying the Golden Boy any attention tonight, because I knew that I would have been caught staring. It seemed that those two were like magnets to each other.

I was sometimes even envious of Draco, because he was one of the few people that I noticed that could make Potter's eyes darken with fire and passion. It was in those moments that I tried to stay away from looking into them, because I felt that I could become lost in them. I knew that there was something more that lurked below the surface other than his eyes that drew people to him. I did not know what it was. I did not want to know. I also knew that Potter did not know.

I was glad that the selection was about over because I was getting hungry. I wanted to eat and get back to the safety of the dorm. For some reason, I was finding it harder than usual tonight to ignore Gryffindor's Golden Boy. I glanced from the Goblet to the champions. I watched as the Headmaster started to walk to the podium.

It was like slow motion. The Goblet pulsed through the air. Fire rose from it again and a single tiny sheet flew out of it. The whole room went silent. Dumbledore turned around and the slip of parchment floated into his hand. His face turned red with anger, and eyes were full of fear. Dumbledore yelled the name of the one person I could not get off my mind, and the room erupted with shouts from everyone.

I was not fearful of being caught staring at the boy. Everyone was staring at him. The boy looked shocked and frozen in fear. He was mumbling something. He did not begin to move until the third time his name was shouted, and his friend almost pushed him off the bench.

I watched as the boy moved towards Dumbledore. He kept his head down and shaking it slowly while mumbling. He looked like someone walking to their death and was extremely scared. I thought that I saw slight tremors of fear.

I watched as shock and fear appeared on the boy's face when Dumbledore yanked the boy by the collar and shoved him towards the other Champions. The Drumstrang's Headmaster and Beauxbaton's Headmistress were beginning to bare down on Harry with accusations. I could see the boy curling into a ball of fear. I wanted to get up and tell them to back off Harry.

I was furious. How could they not see how scared he was when he was walking up to Dumbledore? How could no one realize that he looked tired, beaten and way too small? I could feel my fists begin to tighten and forced myself to calm down. Then it happened.

The hall began to shake. The air began to pulse. Harry kept screaming through tears repeatedly. "Please help! I didn't do it. Please help!" There was a loud thunderous boom. The windows shattered and tables and benches broke. A blinding light encased the Great Hall. A bolt of magic came from Harry and hit the ceiling, but the ceiling did not absorb it; it directed it to the Goblet of Fire which sent out two bolts of magic hitting me and Draco square in the chest which dropped us to our knees. There was pain and fire, but it lasted only briefly. Yet, no one seemed to notice through the blinding light.

I looked at Draco who was frowning. Draco spoke in a weak voice, "We tell no one unless they ask. We need to know what it was before saying anything." I only nodded.

**(October 31, 1994 Draco's POV)**

I started the year with taking my frustrations out on the Golden Trio as usual. However, I was frustrated and sad because of my father. My father spent the summer talking about the Dark Lord or criticizing me. I could never seem to please my father. I was mad that it still got to me. I was beginning to get scared because deep down I wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord.

I was even more worried, because I realized that I was gay. I knew what my father's reaction would be if he ever found out. I had heard whispered conversations about a possible marriage contract. I had realized over the summer that no girls seemed to interest me, and I admitted to myself the attraction that I had for my friend Blaise.

I tried to get into the excitement that was buzzing around the Great Hall; however, the only thing that I could think about was the fact that I did not want to take the mark or follow the Dark Lord. However, I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Harry Potter's name being called.

"Figures, the Golden Boy would do something like this, as if he does not receive enough attention already." I growled.

My attention became focused when the air began to pulsate. I jumped off the bench I was sitting on and pushed myself against the wall when I heard the tables and benches begin to break and the windows shattered. I squinted my eyes to see through the blinding light and tried to move when two bolts of magic came towards me and Blaise. I could not move, and it hit me square in the chest.

The pain seared through me dropping me to my knees. I could barely breathe. However, it only seemed to last for a minute. I was suddenly filled with fear. My voice was weak when I turned to Blaise. "We tell no one unless they ask. We need to know what it was before we say anything."

**(October 31, 1994 Hogwarts POVs)**

"I do not want to choose him. Something feels wrong about the paper. However, I was created to choose the best and most able to withstand the tournament."

"I know; however, magic and fate seem to put him upon this path. We are only tools made of old magic. We cannot argue against it."

"I know but it does not mean that I have to like it. He will need help and guidance." The spirit of the cup spoke as it released the fourth piece of parchment.

Something briefly shattered as the results vibrated around them. "The boy's magic is heavily bound. I need to bind him." The spirit of the cup spoke before binds shattered.

"Finally!" I shouted with glee. As I felt the plea for help and the boy's magic hit the ceiling. "I need you to choose the best candidate to help guide and protect this abused boy who will change the Wizarding World. A boy who has never known love only hate and false friendships."

Seconds later, the spirit of the cup spoke to the castle. "It is done. The boy is not bound to the tournament but those chosen by magic. They are now bound to the boy. It is a deep soul marriage bond to keep them from being bound to others but to allow them to keep their own will as well. They will not feel a pull to each other until the boy's emancipation is recognized by someone other than magic."

"Why two?"

"The boy was assigned two mates by magic: one by birth and one by circumstances. He is too powerful for just one person due to his abuse."

I whispered to the four portraits. "It is done, but results will take time. It is all that I can do for now."

With shared looks the portraits stayed silent knowing that in time things would be revealed further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything in **_italics___**are thoughts. Anything that is **_**bold italics**_** are telepathic conversations. Anything in '…' is Parseltongue. Anything in **_**'bold italics'**_** is spoken in Italian. Anything in "bold" is spoken in French. Anything in **_"italics"_** is spoken in Bulgarian. It will be this way throughout the rest of the story.**

**(Present Day: September 1, 1996 Harry's POV)**

I sat across from Ron and Hermione as I looked out the window. My thoughts wandered through the events of the summer. I was still shocked but thankful that I was granted a little more freedom than previous years at the Dursley's. I used it to review all the previous years' texts plus more with hidden trips to Diagon Alley with Dobby's help.

I am tired of people trying to run my life. I was exhausted of trying to live up to everyone's expectations of me. No one seemed to truly care about me or listen to what I truly think and feel. I am angry that people thought that just because I seemed to forgive easily that they could do things and think it was okay; like another summer with no communications from my friends at Dumbledore's request. I began to doubt if my friends were truly my friends. I found it odd that I got letters from the twins through Dobby and even met them once in the Alley. Yet, my best mates insisted that I needed to have a summer to mourn in solitude.

It was the twins who encouraged me to get a snake if I really liked them and wanted to truly work on my Parseltongue. I bought one during our secret meeting as I encouraged them to aim for their store and apologized that I could not have given more than my Triwizard winnings. The snake seems to send people into fear and worry. Even, Dumbledore was getting worried which caused me and the twins to snicker. Everyone knows Voldemort had a pet snake. _It is my life and money. If I want a snake; then I will have one._ I grinned to myself

I felt someone nudge me. "Are you even listening, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sorry mate, I must have zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?" I placed a fake grin on my face.

"I said when are you going to ask Ginny out? You know she is just waiting for you to ask, and so she is trying to make you jealous by going out with Dean. Please relieve me of my misery. She has been obsessed with you for years and is making all of us miserable." Ron pleaded.

I wanted to growl but I kept my voice firm and calm as I shrugged my shoulders. "Dean can have her. I am not interested. She is like a sister to me and nothing more. Besides, she is only obsessed with an image. She isn't truly in love with me."

"Are you still hung up on Cho?"

"No, I am not. I think I will go for a walk." I walked out of the compartment. I took several calming breaths as the door closed. How could I tell my best friends that I was attracted to none other than Draco Malfoy? I even laughed at the turn of events during the summer when I realized it. I knew nothing would come of it. I also knew that until Voldemort was dead that I could not be with any one because getting involved with someone would make them a target for the vile bastard.

I wished that I had not told Dobby to keep my snake until I got to the castle. I wanted to see the surprised looks on everyone's faces; especially the Slytherins. I could just imagine their reactions when I enter the Great Hall with it at the feast tonight.

I heard voices up ahead and instantly recognized Draco's. I cast the Notice Me Not charm and silenced my movement and wished I thought to grab my cloak.

"I am serious, Blaise. The mark would not take. It pissed off both my father and the Dark Lord. I was already stunned and tied down. You know the mark is a type of soul binding." I could not believe what I was hearing. Draco did not want the mark; and they tried to force it on him.

"You know what that means." Blaise spoke.

"It means nothing." Draco snarled.

"You need to stop denying what happened two years ago. I know you noticed the changes and differences as I have. We need to talk to Snape." Blaise insisted.

"NO! I will not believe it! I refuse! We CANNOT be bound to Saint Potter!" Draco yelled. It took all my strength to remain still. I did not know what it meant to be bound. I mean Dobby is bound to me; so, it would have to be different.

Blaise laughed. "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. I know differently. You may still taunt him; however, you do not have that hate you used to have in it. I have seen the way you glance at him when you think that I am not looking. It makes me jealous sometimes; however, it is hard to remain jealous when I feel the same."

I heard someone move to the door to open the compartment, so I quickly headed back to my compartment. I had a lot of thinking to do. I wished I knew what they meant. I did not want to be bound to anyone. I wanted to make my own decisions and have my own feelings. I wondered what Zabini meant at the end. I wondered how much of what I was feeling was truly mine, or the bond if I am truly bound to them. I sat down to think without giving Ron or Hermione a single glance.

Once I reached the castle, I went straight to the dorms. I had Dobby bring my trunk and snake directly to the school. I allowed the snake to wrap around my waist as I walked to the Great Hall. I made sure that I was one of the last people to arrive before the first years entered. I grinned widely at the shocked faces of everyone in the hall. I remained smiling though I truly wanted to laugh.

I took my seat at the Gryffindor table, and I looked to Ginny before I said, "Your ploy will not work. I have only seen you as an annoying little sister and nothing more. I never will. So, get over it and stop trying. There will never be a you and I." I watched sadness fill her eyes. I did not feel guilty. The truth was the truth.

I noticed that there were fewer first years. I was not surprised with everyone knowing that Voldemort was back. I began to fill my plate with a little bit of food. I still had to adjust even though I spent the last two weeks at The Burrow. I knew that I did not starve as much with the extra freedom I had. However, my aunt and uncle made sure that when I was stuck in the house, I got very little food if any.

I knew people were staring at me. I truly did not care at that moment. The snake was my own little rebellion. I am a snake in the lion's den after all. Only, Dumbledore and I knew that I was supposed to be in Slytherin. To slam my point home, I glanced at Dumbledore and nodded while petting my snake.

Even though, I knew several people in the hall kept glancing at me, I knew that I did it deliberately, but I still had to fight the urge to go under the table. I took my time eating my favorite dessert when I began to feel angry. I was not sure why. Without saying a word, I rose to leave the hall. I glanced towards the Slytherin table and looked into angry eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to the dorm in silence.

**(Draco POV)**

"What is he playing at this time?" I snarled. I watched as the Golden Boy entered the hall with a large snake wrapped around him. I was angry and frustrated. I did not know what he thought that he would prove.

"I dunno. I was wondering what he was saying to the Weaslette. She and Ron did not look very happy about it." Blaise commented. He leaned closer to Draco. "We have to talk to Snape."

"I said no." Draco snarled. _I wished that he would just let it go. I knew to talk about it made it real, and I would not be able to deny it._

"I do not think you will get a choice. Snape is glaring at you." Blaise stated.

"Just leave things alone before he thinks something is wrong."

"Something has been wrong for two years. You know it will get worse. How can we keep in the background? Someone will notice eventually. We do not know anything about him, and I am telling you something has been wrong with him for a while. I believe he is about to break."

I glared at Blaise. I knew what Blaise was talking about because I, too, started to pay closer attention to Harry after the incident. I remembered sending anonymous notes to him during the tournament and I remembered feeling his anxiousness, and how it would ease after each note. Harry's emotions always seemed to be all over the place but there was constantly sadness and anger.

The ending of the last two years were the worst. It was almost paralyzing because the quickness and fierceness of the emotions were staggering. It seemed to open me up to a whole new life. I grew up emotionless and was taught to live that way. I knew towards the end of last year that I was softening towards Harry. I was always drawn to the Golden Boy. I knew it was possibly something more; however, the rejection from first year cut me deeply. I was determined that I would NOT open myself for another rejection, especially from someone that I seemed to be permanently bonded to.

I was tired of being in the Great Hall. I was no longer in the mood for conversations and so I said good night and walked back to the dorm. I walked to my bed and flopped down on it. I heard parchment crinkle. I sat up and there was a note.

_How about a truce?_

I just stared at it. I knew who wrote it. I just wondered how it got there. I wondered how often he had been in the Slytherin dorms or the Common Room. I was wondering if the same thing was happening with Harry. I felt a small flicker of hope. I tried to push it down, but it would not die.

As I walked out of the Common Room, I passed Blaise and I told him that I wanted to take a walk alone. I claimed that I needed time to think. I found myself walking out of the castle, and I breathed in the cool night air.

I ambled through the woods completely lost in my thoughts until I heard people talking. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I have grownup. I do not feel like I should be gentle with anyone that will not take a hint. I have done something for myself; yet, no one can be happy for me! They can only criticize me. It is not my problem. It is yours and theirs. I will not bow down to someone's bloody ideal for me. I have done it for five years, already. I AM DONE! I am tired. If I want to have a snake and practice my Parseltongue; then I will. Everyone wants me to listen to them and do what they want and expect. YET, NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO ME! NO ONE EVEN CARES TO LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT ME EXCEPT THE TWINS! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" I could only wonder if Blaise was right. I was wondering if this was the beginning of Potter breaking.

"Why are you being so dramatic, Harry. Ron only thought that you could have been more sensitive with Ginny. We understand what you have been through, remember, we have been with you through all of it." Hermione huffed. I could not help but roll my eyes. The girl always seemed to grate on my nerves.

I continued to hide behind the tree and listen. I watched Harry stand, and I shuddered when I saw murder in the boy's eyes. I was stunned by the look, and it sent a chill down my spine. I knew at this moment he would be able to rival the Dark Lord. I suddenly tensed under an onslaught of staggering emotions: sadness, disappointment, but over it all was a deep and fierce anger. "Maybe, you will listen this time. YOU HAVE NO idea about what I have been through. Now please leave me alone before I do or say something I might regret later." Harry said between clenched teeth and with a tight grip on his wand.

I felt the air stir. I felt an overwhelming amount of power. I knew it was not my own. Yet, I was getting dizzy and my chest felt heavy just from the feel of it flowing through the air and the bond. I slid down the tree and sat on the ground. I could not imagine carrying that much power.

"Harry, it is almost curfew. You should come in as well. It would not do well to get into trouble your first night back at school." Hermione admonished. I wanted to snap at the girl and ask if she was blind. I could see that he was teetering on the edge.

Harry laughed. "Please, the only one that treats me normally is Professor Snape, and you both know I have the means not to be seen if I don't want to be. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fine. Good night." She said in a huff. I watched the two leave with relief.

I took several deep breathes to will the dizziness away. I felt the power being pulled back into Harry. I heard the crunching of leaves before I turned to the right and watched Harry walk several feet behind me.

After a few minutes, I rose to follow him. I moved slowly and carefully while trying not to make a sound. I suddenly realized that Harry was not in front of me. I stopped to listen but heard no sounds. "So, you are still spying. What did you hope to find out or were you hoping for a good laugh? I am sorry to disappoint."

I turned around and came face to face with Harry. Harry suddenly frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I am sure you are not surprised. You were right about me after all these years. I admit defeat. You win. I am done."

I watched as Harry proceeded to walk around me. "I was not trying to spy. I was lost in thought and not paying attention until I heard voices."

Harry sighed sorrowfully. "That may be true, but the result is still the same. Now, I would like to be left alone."

"How do you handle all that power?"

"I don't. I still have bouts of accidental magic, because I can never use enough even at school. Have a good night?"

I knew I had to ask, because I may not get another shot. "Is that what happened at the Triwizard selection?"

Harry turned around. "I was terrified. I did not want any more publicity. I did not want any more attention. My scar had been itching and aching for days. I was full of fear. They kept getting closer. I had a flashback of something else. I felt something snap inside and rush through me and I tried to pull it back; however, my emotions were too high. It burst from me. I saw the bright light, and the bolt of magic that hit the castle but after that I remember nothing."

I just stared in shock. "Blaise and I were hit with a bolt of magic that was shot from the cup. It aimed specifically for us."

"What are you saying?" Harry snarled.

"I am not sure. I have spent two years trying to ignore it. Yet, I knew it was something."

"Are you telling me that some of these changes I feel is the result of the Goblet of Fire? Are you telling me that is why I felt a pull on my magic this summer?" He began to pace back and forth. "Damn it, why can't something just be my own? I am so tired of people and magic interfering in my life always thinking they know better."

I noticed that Harry's voice shook and so did mine when I asked the next question. "What changes?"

"It doesn't matter. It apparently is not real. I am not my own. I am nothing but whatever people want me to be, or what they want from me. Now please, leave me alone. It is not safe out here with me. The centaurs know what to do. We have established a routine over the last few years. I do still want that truce, but right now just go." I watched him walk away from me; so, I turned and walked back to the castle with dozens of thoughts running through my head. But there was one thought that kept repeating through my mind. _Maybe Blaise is right. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that I have not updated for a while. My Beta started to have computer issues. If anyone wants to be my Beta; then send me a message. I have reread the next two chapters several times. I am hoping that I caught all the issues. I apology if there are still any issues.**

**Blaise POV**

I listened as Draco stated that he needed time to think and to walk alone. I walked to the dorm. Out of curiosity, I walked neared his bed. I could tell that he had flopped down on the bed. I could only smile at that thought. It was Draco's only rebellion to his upbringing. I noticed the note. I recognized the handwriting.

I walked back out of the dorm. I wondered how Potter would have been able to get into the dorm, and how often he had been there. I was more worried about what this would do and mean for Draco. I sighed as I sat on the steps leading into the school. I love Draco. I know that he loves me; however, I knew that he was also in love with Harry Potter. He always had varying emotions in relation to the savior.

I leaned against the steps. I remember how crushed he was that first night in the dorms after Potter had rejected him. I was slightly afraid of losing Draco to Harry; however, what I fear the most is what could happen if Harry refuses to recognize the bond. I looked up and stood as I watched Draco approach. I put a smile on my face and said, "I could not let you have all the fun." Draco barely acknowledged me. I noticed the slight tremors; so, I pulled him into my arms. "What happened?"

He collapsed in my arms and released everything he felt. His voice shook as I sat us down on the steps leading into the castle. "He does not know what happened. He only saw a single bolt hit the castle. He did not see anything else after that. It is too many combinations, and two of them are ancient magic."

"I don't understand what you are saying?"

Draco leaned his back against my chest and placed his head against my shoulders. I heard him take a deep breath before speaking. "Potter has unbelievable power. I was dizzy with it. It spikes with the rise of his emotions. He has better control now than he did two years ago." Draco closed his eyes. "The castle is sentient or believed to be. The Goblet of Fire is designed to select individuals. Harry was frightened and said something about a flashback. You admitted to being angry about them closing in on him. I was fearing the return of the Dark Lord that morning because it was all my father would talk about that summer. I wanted no part of it. The person that entered Potter's name was a Death Eater. It is not a coincidence and means something more especially when Potter noticed his magic being pulled this summer."

"You are saying that it is not Potter's fault. He triggered the massive bright light but something else did the rest." I frowned.

Draco smiled but quickly frowned. "Exactly. The question is what bond did it form and why? I know it must be a powerful soul bond for me to pull on his magic and interfere with the Dark Mark. However, unlike most bonds it did not force contact. Yet, we are drawn to him but not painful to be apart. I think we will need to talk to Professor Snape."

Draco became silent. I knew he was thinking about the Gryffindor. "Do you feel strange?" Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?" I pulled Draco closer me.

"I am wondering if everything I am feeling belongs to me or Potter."

I sighed. "Could be that Potter and you share similar feelings, so they seem more intense? Below the surface, I feel doubt, loss, insecurity, anger, pain, and deep sadness. I started noticing that Potter hid behind a glamour two years ago."

I felt my memory come forward of that day. "I remember that day as if it was yesterday." I whispered and placed a kiss on Draco's head. "It is barely detectable, but I saw the shimmer of it. I remember feeling angry, because no one noticed, and they pushed him towards the champions. I wanted to rush between him and the headmasters. He still wears a glamour."

Suddenly, Draco screamed in pain and held his head. I realized that it was not him but from Potter, because I felt fear and anger rise within me. He broke from my hold and tried to run towards the forest. He did not see me leave to get Professor Snape. I reached Professor Snape's quarters and pounded on the door. "You have to come quickly. Draco and Potter so much pain." I barely spoke as the pain was beginning to course through me.

I could still feel it but not as bad as Draco. I just followed the pull of the bond. I could feel helplessness coming from Draco and fear. It was not till we got closer that I understood why. Draco was standing outside of a circle of centaurs. The Gryffindor was laying on the ground screaming and convulsing. I watched as Snape quickly brushed past the centaurs. However, when Draco and I tried; they stopped us.

We watched as he poured something down the boy's throat. He seemed to stop convulsing. "Potter, what happened? What did you see?" Snape spoke harshly.

I watched Draco stepped closer. "What do you mean? What can he see?" I truly felt fear and anger when I noticed Potter's scar was bleeding. I knew Draco felt it too because I heard it in his voice.

"He has a connection to the Dark Lord. He can see things through his eyes and feel his emotions if they are heightened." Snape spoke tersely. "It is apparent that pain can be felt through the link, as well. The question is what was it, and how did you two know, and how did you know where to find him?" Snape turned to Draco.

"I was out here talking with him earlier. I felt when the pain hit." Draco mumbled.

Snape ordered us to follow him. He carried Potter to the hospital wing. "Poppy!" Snape hollered as we entered the hospital wing. He placed Potter in his usual bed that he seems to occupy frequently which now bears his name on the frame of the bed.

"What happened!" Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room.

"I do not know. He was convulsing when I found him. I gave him a pain reducing potion."

Madame Pomfrey tried to do a scan. "This is unusual something is blocking the diagnostic."

"Can you drop the glamour he is wearing?" I asked as I stepped closer. "The glamour is stronger than previous years. I noticed it two years ago. I know he is hiding something."

"He claims that no one understands him, or what he has been through. He claims that he is tired of living up to everyone's expectations of him. He is angry that his life is not his own." Draco added.

Snape glared at Potter and then towards the two Slytherins. "I wondered what there is not to understand about a pampered life; however, I want a full explanation but feel Dumbledore should be here to hear it as well. First, we need to find out what is wrong with the boy." Snape pointed his wand and said, "Finite Incantatum"

We watched as the glamour waivered. Snape vanished the boy's shirt. Suddenly, there were several gasps in the room. We could see the scars all over the boy's chest. Snape carefully rolled the boy over and more gasps as we saw the scars from being whipped repeatedly. Pomfrey moved to the other side of the bed. She ran her wand up and down the boy's body. It revealed a list of many things: Cruciatus, years of starvation, several broken bones that never healed properly, etc… The list seemed exceedingly long. Pomfrey left to notify the headmaster.

Minutes later, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked into the hospital room. "What happened?"

Snape looked to the three boys. Draco and I were now standing on either side of the boy. "We are waiting for Potter to wake to find out what he saw. It looks to be like another vision from the Dark Lord; however, I believe that there is more going on here." Snape spoke as he nodded towards us.

Draco could only roll his eyes at his godfather's implications. I could not help the need to protect the unconscious boy especially from the headmaster. I did not like the look the headmaster got briefly.

Suddenly two other people rushed into the room. "What did you do to him?" Ron snarled.

"This does not concern you, Weasley. Just go away." Draco glared.

"If it concerns, Harry; then it concerns us." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth.

"Not this time." I smiled.

Draco watched Dumbledore step in front of the two Gryffindors and smiled with his twinkling eyes. "I think it would be best if you two went back to bed. We will sort out what is going on. I am sure that Harry will update you."

"I doubt that." Draco muttered. I smirked.

"If those two can stay; then I demand that we be allowed to remain. We know Harry better than anyone." Ron insisted.

I laughed. Draco eyes filled with anger. He moved closer to the weasel. "YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING ABOUT HIM! You two cannot see past your connection and glory connected with him. You never noticed his anger, pain, or sadness. You never noticed his glamour."

Harry started to toss and turn. "Stop! Please stop! I promise I will behave!" Everyone looked at the boy, and Dumbledore ushered the two Gryffindors from the hospital.

I could see as Draco's heart broke and stepped closer to Potter. He took his hand. "It is okay, Harry. You are safe. You are at Hogwarts, remember. You are not alone. You will never be alone again. You need to wake up." I heard Draco whispered softly and knowing he meant every word. I could not help but agree with him.

I could see he was slowly calming down but tossed from side to side. Once I took his other hand, there was a spark that seemed to emanate from the castle back down to us. In the bright light, it was clear to everyone present that there was a link between us.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore ordered.

Draco and I noticed the quick flash of anger. Harry moaned. His eyes began to flutter open. He squeezed the hands that held his. He opened his eyes and stared at the people surrounding him. He was filled with shame. Harry hissed something in Parseltongue. It was only then that Harry glanced at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort was mad. I watched him use the Cruciatus on Lucius Malfoy. He knew that I was watching. He turned the wand to his forehead and managed to send the curse through the link." Harry uttered without looking at Draco but squeezed his hand that he was still holding.

Harry realized his glamour and shirt were gone. He tried to free hands; however, we were not going to let go. I got a sense that Harry was annoyed and comforted. It was then that I noticed the adults had backed up from the bed, when his snake appeared on the bed. Once the snake curled up in his lap. I felt him relax more.

Draco looked to me, and I nodded. "It started two years ago at the Champion Selection." We listened to Draco explain everything they knew. We listened as he repeated the things that we had told him about that day.

I could see that Harry was watching Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, carefully. He must have saw something. I should have noticed. Harry suddenly ripped his hands from ours. He sat up. I felt anger and power fill the room and continued to fill. His snake began to hiss.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. His eyes sparkled with rage and power like I have never seen before. "You knew this whole time. You are not surprised. It was the reason you were relieved when the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin where it said I should have been!" I and Draco were shocked. "You, both, knew what they were doing this whole time. You left me with them and kept sending me back to them! I trusted you!"

We felt his magic release when he moved his hand. I watched it as the adults hit the wall on the other side of the room. Harry moved slowly on trembling legs. However, his voice was strong and vibrated with power and anger. I noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall were pinned to the wall while Snape and Pomfrey were slowing rising.

"You knew that in Slytherin that Snape would have figured out what was going on because they are always a close house. It would not be able to remain hidden! You even encouraged the distance between me and the Slytherins! You allowed me to remain hidden amongst the ignorance of Gryffindor! You knew that they would not notice! You knew that they would only see the glory brought to the house. You have used me repeatedly and allowed others to use me!"

We could feel the power choking us in the room. Magic was sparking throughout the room. We could see the anger and shaking of the boy. Suddenly, the room was filled with hissing. I began to focus on the bond and not what was going on through the room. I may not know what is being spoken but could get an idea through the emotions of the bond.

As I focused, I sensed an overwhelming sadness and fear. I tried to focus more through the choking power. It seemed to a be a fear of oneself which puzzled me. I could not figure out what the sadness was for it. It could be many things. I barely registered more hissing. I felt a nudge. It was Draco who nodded towards the boy. We watched as several snakes coiled around the boy even covering his head. Suddenly, there was a rush of mass power through the bond, and that was all I felt till everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco's POV**

I heard voices as I woke though I kept my eyes closed. I noticed the concern and anger in my godfather's voice. I knew that I would get more information; if they thought that I was still asleep. "How could you allow me to treat that boy as a spoiled brat, when you knew differently? You know how I felt about Lily and have used it repeatedly. However, with the boy you allowed me to focus on the hatred for the boy's father knowing it was not true."

I could hear the manipulation and calm in the headmaster's voice. "It was necessary, Severus. Don't you see that this is everything that was needed? I did what I had to do to ensure that the boy has what he needs to defeat the Dark Lord. You did not see him being possessed by the Dark Lord. I did. It was his pity and love that was able to repel the Dark Lord. If you knew and interfered in his raising; then your cover would have been blown. I could not allow it."

"You could not allow it. He was just a boy." My godfather spat. I could not believe what I was hearing.

I heard Dumbledore speak through gritted teeth. "He has never been just a child. It is not my fault that you did not hear the whole prophecy. The prophecy was extremely specific. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as a his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'"

Snape collapsed. "It mattered not to you how the boy lived, because you knew that he would more than likely die. Neither can be killed unless by the hand of the other. You knew that he would have to face the Killing Curse, yet again."

"Yes, only three of us knew. The boy will die. There is nothing to be done for it. For Voldemort to die, then Harry must die. I was happy when he begged the Sorting Hat to put him in any other house than Slytherin. He was placed in a house that would encourage putting others and the greater good above oneself."

I listened and almost jumped when my godfather laughed. "I bet you did not count on Hogwarts taking the matter out of your hands. She bound two Slytherins to him. He has already started to see and feel the truth for himself. Yet, what you did not count on was that it will give him the strength to see HIS goal completed. It weakened your control over him. He will have a hard time trusting you with all your hidden secrets."

I could feel eyes on me as I struggled to remain still. "I would suggest that you not be here when the boy awakens. We do not need another loss of control. I suggest you arrange either for his own room or to remain in my quarters. I will be damned if I will send him back to that house." Snape spoke fiercely.

I heard him sit between me and Harry. I took the chance and opened my eyes. I noticed that his eyes were closed, and sadness was on his face as he appeared to be lost in memories. "I would be cautious. He did say that you and I were the only ones that did not treat him as if he were special and treated him like a normal person."

He turned towards me. "There is nothing normal about being treated with contempt and hatred or about being verbally abused which is what I have done. He will need serious help if he considers that normal."

"Do you think we will be able to leave, soon?"

"You and Blaise will return to your dorm this afternoon in time for dinner. However, Potter will remain here for a while longer. It has been decided that some of his constant pain is due to bones that were broken that were never healed properly. He will be here for some time, yet. He will be put in an induced coma. His bones will be regrown with magic to ensure that they are completely healed. It will also help build up his physical strength to counter the years of starvation. He may grow to his actual height with magic regrowing them. It seems that for years his situation prevented him from growing properly. I just wished I knew how it happened."

"What will become of him? What will become of Blaise and me?" I asked but afraid of the answer.

He sighed. "I cannot answer that; however, I expect to speak with you and Blaise about this connection when you return to the dorms. We shall meet in my quarters after dinner." I watched him leave. I dreaded that conversation. At the same time, I felt relief that everything is out in the open.

**Blaise POV**

It has been two weeks, since the first day of school. I knew that Draco was being drawn more and more to Harry. I could feel myself being the same; however, it was more so for Draco; because of their tense rival. Even in a coma, I could still feel the boy's emotion rage. I knew that I was attracted to the boy.

As we sat on either side of the boy, I realized something that even Draco has yet to admit. I looked up at him and my voice trembled. "You have been in love with him, for a while."

Draco did not look up at me but just looked at the boy and rubbed his hand. "Yes, I believe I always have been however, I only realized it the day we found him in the forest. I love you, too. It is just more intense with Potter. What about you because I know that you have been developing feeling for him?"

He finally looked at me. I could see the conflict in his eyes. "I am not sure. I know that I have been feeling a tug of protection for him since our fourth year. I do feel attracted to him. I guess it could become more; however, it seems that he is more drawn and connected more strongly to you. We will have to wait and see what develops. I will say that if it is nothing more than a brotherly affection; while you two develop something more; then I will not be disappointed. I know that I will always be connected to you both." I knew the words I spoke to be true but saddened me.

I watched Draco turned back to the boy. "I guess only time will tell. I know that Snape is frustrated. Dumbledore insists on waiting for Potter to wake to decide where he should go. What worries me is rejection? I am not sure I can handle that again. He may want to rejoin the Golden Trio. I am sure they do not deserve him. Weasley is only after being connected to the Chosen One. I am not sure of Granger. She has feeling for Weasley; however, I am unsure of what her motives towards Potter are."

I heard footsteps. "Speaking of the Trio, I suggest you get ready because they are approaching."

We smiled at each other. "What are you two doing here? We know you have something to do with the reason he is still here. I am not sure what you have lied about to allow Dumbledore to let you be here."

I noticed Draco glaring at Ron. "It shows what ignorance you have. I have nothing to do with the reason he is still here. If you want that answer then speak with Potter, but since you can't; then I suggest you ask Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. They know the true reason. We are not leaving."

I could feel aggravation come off across the link. I smirked because since I focused more on two weeks prior, I realized I was more in tune with the emotions coming across the link and could detect Potter's versus Draco's. I looked up at them and said, "I would suggest you either calm down or leave and come back in the morning. He is not supposed to be aggravated."

Hermione looked mad. "We won't aggravate him!"

I looked at her closely. I thought I saw something in it but not sure what. "You might not, but your boyfriend is. I cannot allow that."

"You cannot know that. You lie!" Ron gritted. His wand being held tightly at his side.

"I can assure that I know. I am not lying." Draco smirked. "I am about out of my patience. I would suggest you return later."

Ron raised his wand; however, before he could utter the hex, he was tossed backwards. I was shocked. Neither I nor Draco had our wands in sight. Hermione was looking at us suspiciously. Hermione looked at Harry and frowned. However, for a moment I thought that I saw contempt for a moment.

"I think Granger is just an oblivious Gryffindor." Draco stated.

"I doubt that. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of contempt in her eyes. Something is not right about those two." I stated.

We thanked Harry for his protection though not necessary. They reassured him that they were both okay. They could feel him and his magic calming down. "It is amazing that even in a coma that he could even respond that way. I wonder what would happen if he could fully tap into wandless magic." I wondered out loud.

"We should look into it and see what Professor Snape thinks." Draco agreed. Madame Pomfrey was there telling us it was time to leave. I listened as Draco explained what happened with the Gryffindors. She stated that she would run a diagnostic to make sure that he was okay.

**Draco POV**

I awoke in the middle of night. My chest seemed very tight. I was sweating. I felt very frantic and scared. I took several deep breathes and worked on my shields. It was then that I realized what I was feeling was coming from Potter. I quickly gathered my robes and rushed to the hospital wing.

Upon entering the wing, I noticed immediately that Potter was thrashing about on the bed. I rushed to his side and took his hand. I began to rub circle on it and whispered. "It is okay. You are safe. You are at Hogwarts. I am here. I will not let anything harm you." Harry kept thrashing. "Please, Harry you need to calm down. You are still healing. You could cause yourself more damage." Harry still did not to respond. I just climbed onto the bed and pulled him closer to me wrapping my arms around him completely. "Please, I am here. You are safe." I whispered in his ear.

I could feel that he was beginning to calm down. Madame Pomfrey appeared. I quickly explained what had happened. She asked me to move run diagnostics. The moment I moved; he began to thrash about again. I quickly moved back to him and began to whisper. This time he was not calming down. I was not surprised to see Blaise arrive. "Take his hand." I stated.

"Something is happening. His scar is red and bleeding." Blaise stated.

"Do you think we can use the bond to enter his mind?" I asked as Madame Pomfrey rushed out of the room.

"If it can be done; then I think it will have to be you. You have a deeper connection to him." Blaise frowned.

"I am not sure that it is deeper. It just seems that way because both of us has had more traumatic experiences than you. I will try." I placed myself virtually on top of the boy. I kissed the scar and pushed my desire to enter and help through the connection.

_I was back in Malfoy Manor. I would recognize my home anywhere. I saw my parents and aunt. My aunt was torturing my mother. I could feel the excitement move through me. They kept repeating that they knew nothing. I tried not to immediately pull out when I heard the Dark Lord's voice, "You promised me your son. You said that he would be mine."_

"_Please, my wife knew nothing of the arrangement. I do not know what is going on. I was just as shocked as you were, my Lord. I fully intended to keep me bargain. I still do not know what happened. I know not of any bonds formed on my son. I beg you to give me time to find out what is going on, and time to break whatever bond is preventing you from claiming my son. Please, just let my wife go; she knew nothing, but do to me as you see fit."_

_My aunt stopped. I watched her crumple to the floor. "You failed to get the prophecy which I need. You failed to deliver your son. Why should I give you another chance? I should just kill you or put you in Azkaban. Maybe I should let Fenir have some fun. How would you like to become a werewolf? I know I will grant you time. You have until the New Year to deliver your son to me; however, I will take your beloved. Finish her, Nagini."_

_I felt each bite into my mother. I felt the eagerness and excitement from both the snake and Dark Lord. It was like I was slowly killing my own mother. I felt sick. I knew I must break the connection. I focused on my need to protect and love for Potter to form a barrier around his mind. _

I broke free. I immediately leaned over the side of the bed and began to retch. I just could not stop seeing the images. "What did you see?" Dumbledore demanded instantly.

"Give the boy a moment. He has never experienced what Potter must deal with constantly. It was quite foolish for him to do so." Snape growled as he handed me a cup of water.

I felt arms come around me. I felt a slight kiss on my neck. I relaxed into Blaise's arms and told them everything that I knew including that Potter may have seen more than I had. I slowly begun to realize that it would be a losing battle in trying to protect Potter; however, he could be taught to protect himself. I knew he had the power. He just lacked spell knowledge.

I allowed my mind to drift back to the presence. "You will not be using these boys. I will not allow it." Snape growled.

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side and smiled. "You have no say over Harry. His guardians are muggles, and I AM his Magical Guardian."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! You are as much of his magical guardian as I am. I will pull magical law. You know I am right. It is time that it was recognized. The bond even validates it." Snape stood his ground.

I watched as shock and anger crossed Dumbledore's face. "You wouldn't."

"As a matter a fact, I have already started. You never informed the boy of his inheritance from his parents or godfather, did you?"

"What good would it have done? The boy must die. He was utterly devastated. It would have done nothing for him. He could not do anything with it." Dumbledore snapped.

"It goes to motive. You know how the Ministry loves their Sacred 28, and how they hate magical children being abused. We should be receiving word any day." My godfather smiled.

"You had no right, Severus. You have clearly overstepped your bounds." Dumbledore stated as he stormed from the hospital.

"You overstepped yours long before I did mine." Snape muttered before turning to the boys.

"What was that about professor?" I asked.

"It does not concern you for the moment." Snape looked at Madame Pomfrey. "I must be informed the moment Potter awakens. His life is about to get worse. I must inform Child Services." Snape left with the medwitch returning to her office.

"What do you make of all that?" Blaise asked.

"It seems that Potter was named the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. It seems that the boy has been kept ignorant of not just the Wizarding World and magic but his family as well. It is now not a matter of protecting Potter, but a matter of ensuring that he knows how to protect himself, and to fight and duel."

"I agree. I also wondered what law Snape was referring to that would make Dumbledore that angry." Blaise sighed.

I turned slightly and kissed him. "I am not sure, but I believe that it has to do with the Tournament. Remember the Champions had to be of age. It is supposed to form a binding magical contract. Potter was forced to participate. Magic would have to recognize him as an adult to bind him and allow him to compete. One thing is clear, nothing bodes well for either him or I now. We clearly need the protection of Hogwarts. I can only hope she is on our side." I said as I took Potter's hand and leaned back against Blaise.

**Hogwarts POV**

"Have no worries, Consort? I am on your side as are the Founders. In just a little more time, we will see how the Headmaster and Voldemort handle the return of the Founder especially Salazar Slytherin, himself." She snickered. She knew that none could hear her but the Founder portraits. However, a boy still in a coma heard.


End file.
